<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by haeehyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105256">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeehyuck/pseuds/haeehyuck'>haeehyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Haechan is mad at Mark, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT 2020, OT23 (NCT), So much kissing, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), nct daily, sun&amp;moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeehyuck/pseuds/haeehyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Haechan argue once again on camera</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another brain fart from me. ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark looks at Haechan with so much love in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Their group is on the first day of filming for their much-awaited comeback. While the others are busy with having their photos taken, Haechan and Taeil decided to host their own little talk show called Sun &amp; Moon. While waiting for his second appearance on the show, Mark couldn’t help but stare at his giggly boyfriend as he introduces the next batch of members to be interviewed.</p><p> </p><p><em>My baby. </em>Mark thought as he would just stare at Haechan and doesn’t realize that he had this stupid look on his face again.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let us invite them over right away!" </p><p>"Jokboz!" Haechan enthusiastically introduced Jungwoo, Lucas and Mark.</p><p> </p><p>The trio takes a seat on the inflatable orange sofa and introduced themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It is a known fact that Mark and Jungwoo had already established the kind of relationship they have, as same-aged friends, but this also resulted to <em>A LOT </em>of fights between Mark and Haechan since Haechan also wanted to just drop the honorifics and the "hyung" whenever he talks to Mark. </p><p> </p><p>Haechan whole heartedly explained his opinion on the whole Mark/Jungwoo relationship and he felt like he made a strong argument hoping that Mark would just drop it and allow him to treat Mark as a same-aged <em>friend</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay so.. for human relationships, we don't decide them based on dates, we decide with our hearts. That's the end of that." Mark explains as he looks at Haechan.</p><p> </p><p>"How's your heart for me?"</p><p>"How do our hearts feel?" Haechan asks Mark as he stares at his eyes. At this point, Mark notices Haechan's change in mood. Before they began talking about this topic, Haechan was all giggly and energetic, but right now, he just looks defeated.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no. </em>Mark thinks. His mind is now close to panicking since he senses a fight after this. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo, being the attentive person that he is, senses the tension between the couple. “Let’s not get too emotional about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s put our feelings aside.” Mark says instantly, still staring at Haechan’s face, reading his boyfriend’s expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were soulmates” and that was it. The moment Mark heard that, he just wanted to stop everything, stand up, hug Haechan and say sorry because he knew that this is hurting him. But he had to be professional, since this is technically still a part of their jobs. He had to just suck it up and continue laughing but deep down inside he just wants to be alone with Haechan and just hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan had this blank expression on his face until the end of the interview. Mark knew he fucked up, he did not care if the camera catches him just staring at his boyfriend, that’s the least of his worries now. He needs to act fast after the shoot because he knows that Haechan’s mood will not be very good for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty-minute break!” one of the staff members said as the five of them stand up and make their way back to their waiting rooms to rest a little bit or grab something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan quietly made his way back to the waiting rooms and Mark immediately noticed his boyfriend leave without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck-ah” Mark hurries and grabs Haechan’s hand but Haechan just shrugs it away.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan entered an empty waiting room and sat on the sofa, put his airpods on and just blasted some music pretending that no one was there with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck-ah”</p><p>“Haechanie”</p><p>“<em>Baby</em>” Mark pleads as he caresses his boyfriend’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Haechan says, not even looking at Mark. He knows he sounds so petty right now but he was really hurt. Mark has been his best friend since they were trainees, even when they became <em>boyfriends</em><b><em>, </em></b>Mark still didn’t want them to act like same-aged friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Haechan just rolls his eyes upon hearing his boyfriend’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“No” he finally looks at him, Mark instantly regrets everything he said during the interview because he sees Haechan’s teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, baby, why are you crying? I’m sorry okay? I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Mark says as he places his hands on Haechan’s cheeks and his thumbs wiping away the tear’s on his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you want to be friends with me <em>hyung</em>? Is almost 8 years of friendship not enough for you huh hyung?” Haechan’s trying to fight back his tears and this just breaks Mark’s heart even more.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about that Donghyuck-ah, I told you it’s not about the date” Mark says honestly then pecks Haechan’s lips and then stares at his boyfriend’s beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s the reason hyung? I’m honestly so confused.” Mark still holding Haechan’s face as he kisses him once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Lee Donghyuck, it’s honestly disgusting how much I love you” Mark says in between his kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still not answering my question Mark Lee” Mark laughs at the look on Donghyuck’s face because he had that cute angry face on.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise you won’t make fun of me?” Haechan nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when you call me ‘<em>hyung</em>’” Mark admits shyly, staring at his hands holding Haechan’s hands. He hears his most favorite laugh in the world and he looks up to see his boyfriend’s amused face.</p><p> </p><p>“You promised you won’t make fun of me” Mark said as he pokes Haechan’s sides in an attempt to tickle him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine I won’t, I won’t!” Haechan places his hands behind Mark’s neck and slowly inched his face to his boyfriend’s and gave him a peck on his lips. “You should’ve told me, it would’ve saved us a lot of fights” Haechan says as he rests his forehead against Mark’s still staring at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that wouldn’t be fun now would it?” Haechan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s statement and felt Mark’s lips against his once again, this time it was not a peck.</p><p> </p><p>Mark kisses Haechan slowly. He kisses him with so much passion and love that it almost takes Haechan’s breath away. Mark licks Haechan’s lips asking for more access, but Haechan straddles Mark in return and tries to be the one in control. Haechan cannot control his breathing with the way Mark kisses him back and his breath has become erratic.</p><p> </p><p>“So noisy, they might hear us” Mark says as he looks at his favorite face in this fucking world.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care” Haechan says as he kisses Mark again, this time, with more force and a little more messy. Mark was taken a back a bit that he couldn’t control the sound that escaped from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>. Mark <em>hyung</em>.” Donghyuck says as he kisses Mark’s lips and work his way down to Mark’s neck, leaving little pecks as he reaches his collar bone.</p><p> </p><p>Mark pulled back and stared at Haechan with a shocked look at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo. This is very dangerous, you have too much power now.” Mark says with a nervous laughter. Haechan kissed him one last time and stood up while fixing his clothes that had become a little bit wrinkly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on hyung! Let’s go before they start looking for us.” Haechan smirks at him as he grabs his hands and guide him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>As they were walking back to the set, they catch Doyoung staring at the both of them. “You guys might want to visit the stylist noonas and ask them to fix your guys’ makeup and hair. You got your makeout session written all over your faces, specially you Mark! Aigoo, kids these days” Doyoung says as he laughs and pats both of their shoulders.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>